crystalhallfandomcom-20200216-history
Heyoka
Jamie Carson, codename Heyoka, is 13 as of 2006-09, and a member of the Class of 2010. A bilateral hermaphrodite, he will shift to a more male or female state as a result of hosting different spirits. She is sterile except during shifted states, so the only hope for children is to sire them. She was born in Rock Springs, Wyoming. He is of ambiguous sexuality. The male-female pronoun confusion is canon. Gabriella Guzman is her guardian, and Charlie Lodgeman has also reached out as Native American and mentor. On 2007-05-05, Jamie was murdered by Quickdraw as part of Speakeasy's plan to frame Pejuta.The Riddle of Sappho: Canto I MID General Description Personal History Started out as the daughter of a poor widow in the middle of nowhere, Wyoming. Her father died after being struck by lightning, more than once. He was known as a heyoka, a sacred type of Native American who is known for not following the rules. Not much background on the father. A car accident killed her mother and sent her to the hospital where she came to the attention of Gabriella Guzman (gold bullion in Homer Hall), a rich female mutant who took Jamie under her financial wing as recompense (the driver of the truck that hit hers was on drugs, and worked for Ms. Guzman). Jamie discovers that she’s a mutant, now a sterile hermaphrodite, though that status may change from time to time. She’s shocked to discover the extra attachment between her legs. Jamie finds out that he is also one of The Thunderbird’s chosen ones, and therefore, also a heyoka. He has his own peanut gallery of animal and nature spirits, including the Thunderbird himself. After talking to these spirits or using their powers on the astral plane, Jamie partially shifts to look like them. The stronger the contact, the more dramatic the change. Shifting to look like a spirit takes several hours, reverting back to normal takes a couple days. Jamie has to shift his attention to talk to these spirits, and when he is in a half-trance he can see auras.Lightning Crashes Appearance Half Caucasian, half Native American (Lakota)Now the Real Learning Can Begin, Part 3 youth, 5'5", 120 lbs., androgynous, attractive, in her natural state has black hair, a little longer than shoulder length with a white jagged streak on the right side. Full lips, straight nose, long eyelashes, gold eyes. The eyes and the streak in the hair stay the same color no matter what other changes occur, though the hair might turn into feathers, fur or scales. When shifted, Heyoka may be completely male or female and have partial animal artifacts such as slit pupils, fur, feathers, scales, etc. Generally humanoid with animal characteristics, or other aspects from the relevent spirit, added. May gain some extra powers at this time that are physically dependant on the shift such as changes in vision, sense of smell, or hearing. Heyoka tends to dress in anti-fashions, mixing styles that don't normally go together, partially because it's fun, and partially so that people won't take him too seriously, which could be dangerous for a hermaphrodite. When in school uniform he will mix aspects of the boys and girl's outfits. When shifted he will try to disguise nonhuman elements with scarves, gloves, sunglasses, or anything else that is necessary. Personality You have to work very hard to make Heyoka lose her temper and attack anyone outright. When this does happen it's usually because she's under the influence of a spirit who isn't quite so restrained. When this happens the results can be serious, leaving Jamie to feel guilty about it afterwards. She's likely to try negotiation, misdirection, threats, and outright bluffs to divert trouble if she can. She is a healer at heart, though her powers are not yet developed enough to follow through on this. As an empath, she is very receptive and sympathetic to others' emotions. She desperately wants to blend into the background and appear 'normal.' Unfortunately the spirits have other plans. She secretly fears the act of giving up her own identity when merging with a spirit, along with the loss of personal control, but sees this as a necessary part of her role as a shaman. Bravery is a virtue, and she will do whatever it takes to perform what she sees as her duty, even if it kills her. This can make her appear reckless at times. She is well aware of the fact that most astral avatars are either crazy or dead. Eventually the stress will get to her and she will develop a work hard, play harder mentality. 'Life is uncertain. Eat dessert first.' Abilities Powers Shifter-1, Exemplar-1, Esper(Empath)-3, Esper(Astral Projection)-3, Avatar-? (only while in an altered state), Channeler-? See also: Heyoka's MID, (above). On the surface, Heyoka is a low level, uncontrolled, partial shapeshifter who has a pretty androgynous base form. He is a strong empath both receptive and projective, but this power is currently more of a hinderance than a help, giving away emotions he'd rather keep to himself. The other side of the story is that when Heyoka astral projects, she enters the spirit world, which overlaps our own. While there he can communicate and even merge with various spirits. The Thunderbird is her main spirit contact who acts as a protector and a guide, keeping Heyoka safe from malicious spirit contact. Powers while in the astral vary according to the spirit in question. Over time, Heyoka learns to mimick spirit powers to a lesser degree. Uses discovered so far include weather manipulation, remote viewing, BIT manipulation (very rough at this point), avatar abilities such as powering/feeding lesser spirits. After returning from astral projection Heyoka may be in a halfway state in which he can interact with the real world while still seeing spirits and auras. When she is completely awake, in the normal world, she cannot hold a spirit as other avatars do, though may act on subconscious impulses from the spirit world without knowing why. Skills Jamie was adopted by Gabriella Guzman and now has a reasonably large allowance, part of which goes back to her grandmother on the reservation. At the advice of her counselor, she's saving up enough so that later Gaby can teach her all about investing strategies. This will probably start in the Spring Semester. Weaknesses After having hosted Thunderbird, and possibly other spirits, Heyoka says the exact opposite of what she means. In extreme circumstances this might even go as far as to say words completely backwards. At the start, Heyoka is untrained and as a result gets herself in trouble with unwise and possibly dangerous shape changes, excess energy, energy drain, accidental harm to others etc. Because of the rarity of stable astral avatars, she has to learn by trial and error. Shapechanges are unintentional and generally unwanted side effects. There may also be psychological changes resulting from merging with a spirit and also from the shape change that follows. As only an Exemplar 1 he cannot stand toe to toe in any high powered fight. He has no previous martial arts training. Appearances Main Character * Lightning Crashes * Eating_Dog Cast * Panty Raid * Child of Confusion * Being Merry In Spite Of It All, Part C * To Be Merry and Escape From It All * Call the Thunder, Chapter 2 - Wake-up Call * Call the Thunder, Chapter 3 - All's Fair in Fun and Chaos * The_Turks_or_the_Geek * Ayla and the Tests, Chapter 7 - The Cattle of Geryon * To the Mountain#Part 2 * To the Mountain#Part 3 * Stress_Fracture * Ayla and the Birthday Brawl, Chapter 1 - The Legend of the Red Cross Knight * Ayla and the Birthday Brawl, Chapter 4 - The Legend of Cambel and Triamond, or of Friendship * Trials of a Warrior, Chapter 5 - Thanagila * Trials of a Warrior, Chapter 6 * The Riddle of Sappho, Canto I * The Riddle of Sappho, Canto II * A Tenuous Blade Mentions * Ayla and the Tests, Chapter 8 - The Mares of Diomedes * Ayla and the Networks * Straight from the Squirrel's Mouth, Chapter 3 * Ayla and the Great Shoulder Angel Conspiracy, Chapter 3 - Elohim * Ayla and the Great Shoulder Angel Conspiracy, Chapter 5 - Hashmallim * Ayla and the Birthday Brawl, Chapter 7 - The Legend of Mutability, or of Change * Ayla and the Mad Scientist, Chapter 5 - Huis Clos * Ayla and the Mad Scientist, Chapter 16 - Les précieuses ridicules * Trials of a Warrior, Chapter 4 - Itukala na Suka * Two Spirits, Chapter 1 - Oyate (the Nations) * Now the Real Learning Can Begin, Chapter 3 - Osiceca Magazu (Rain Storm) * Now the Real Learning Can Begin, Chapter 5 - Wakinyan Towa Pi (Lightning) * The Riddle of Sappho, Canto III * The Riddle of Sappho, Canto IV * The Riddle of Sappho, Canto V * The Riddle of Sappho, Canto VI * Medicine Girl * The Best Days of our Lives, Part 1 * To Sleep, Perchance to Dream * One Woe Doth Tread Upon Another's Heel * Veni, Vidi, Cutie * Murphy's Laws of Whateley * What's New, Pussycat?, Part 2 * There's No Place Like Poe, Part 1 * There's No Place Like Poe, Part 2 * There's No Place Like Poe#Part 6There's No Place Like Poe, Part 6 * The Evil That Men Do, Part 4 * Murphy's Laws of Spirit, Part 1 Associations Family * Gabriella Guzman Guardian (both parents deceased) and Sponsor Whateley Academy * Class of 2010 * Poe Cottage ** Lancer roommate * The Nations First Nations heritage and culture group * Team Kimba associate * Sara's Pack * Dream Team (work-study group) Classes Fall 2006 *Beginning EnglishEating Dog *Algebra I *Natural Sciences I Fourth Period *Costume Shop I *Esper I *Survival IHeyoka 3: Survival Class * Online courses started prior to attending Whateley **American History Self Study **Business Accounting I Self Study **Basic Computing Self Study References Category:Students Category:Gen1 Category:Motley Category:Class of 2010 Category:Poe Cottage Category:Dream Team Category:Gender-complicated Category:Exemplar Category:Empath Category:Shifter Category:The Nations Category:Wyoming Category:Deceased Category:Avatar